Saiyuki new journey
by Konzen Douji Goku no Taiyou
Summary: this story is about the first story in how they will be together until the end


~ Chapter I~    CHAIN OF DESTINY

Authors note: This is my second fan fiction. I haven't finished this story because it has many chapters; so don't be bored waiting for my next chapters.  Please enjoy my first chapter the CHAIN OF DESTINY.

In the temple of Chou An…

The elder monk had a favorite student hi name was Genjo. Genjo is a very quiet type, but have some rude attitudes, so other monks usually don't talk to him, until one day, the elder decided to let Genjo to have a journey to west and he will accomplish something there. So he told Genjo that before he went on he must have the title of being the highest rank monk and said, "from now on you will be called Genjo Sanzo", he also have sent 3 best people to accompany him in his journey.

Until that day comes…

They traveled a thousand miles and passed by a mountain. As they entered the forest and go straight to the mountain Sanzo suddenly heard a voice calling someone but Sanzo didn't mind it. As they entered the inner part of the forest, a group of demons welcome them and said, 

"So you are the Sanzo and you are heading west right?" 

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked.

"We are sent here to kill you" the demon replied.

"Who do you think will die first?" Sanzo asked.

"You're the one, so get ready to be killed" the demon said with anger.

"Ready? I thing that you're the one who must get ready" Sanzo said with approval.

But when the demon started to attack Sanzo…

The 3 people who accompany him covered him and let Sanzo stay at the back.

So the battle started…but all the 3 of them were defeated because of the number of demon they are encountering. Sanzo have no other choice but to fight, but when Sanzo can't defeat them he run towards the foot of the mountain.

Suddenly Sanzo again heard the voice again and started to get irritated so he look where the voice is coming from, until he reached it and saw a cave and inside the cave was a boy with a chain in his both hands and feet. When the boy saw Sanzo he stared at him as if he wanted something so Sanzo decided to let him free.

After Sanzo freed him the boy smiled at him and asked, "What's your name?" 

Sanzo didn't answer him but instead he leaves him. The boy followed him, until Sanzo asked him,

"What do you want?" 

"What's your name?"

"Do you think that I'll say my name that easily?"

Then the boy just looked at him and smiled, Sanzo really get irritated so he continue in walking, suddenly the boy again asked

"Ne…Ne…Ne…What's your name?"

Sanzo got angry so he hit the boy with his fan and made a loud noise.

Later...

"What's that loud noise?" one of the demons asked.

"I don't know" another demon said

"Let's find it out it might be the monk we're looking for"

Then all the demons search it, until one of them saw Sanzo with a boy beside him.

Sanzo saw them and said,

"Shut up, bakasaru, they've found me"

"Who?"

"Just keep quiet or I'll kill you"

"So there you are, it took us a long time looking for you" one of the demon said.

"I didn't ask you to look for me" Sanzo said.

"Ne…Ne…Who are they?" the boy asked.

"Who's the boy, is your pupil or is he going to fight us, but I think not. Ha!!"

"I'm sorry boy, but your master will not stay any longer because he'll die now."

The boy suddenly asked Sanzo,

"Can I fight them?"

"Can you beat them?"

"Yes! I can the are no match for me"

"Then show me"

"O.K."

The demon fights the boy because he was angry in what he said.

When the battle began the boy is losing, until Sanzo shouted.

"Oi, I thought that you'd beat them?"

When the boy heard Sanzo he began to put out his almighty stick and beat the demons at once.

Until the boy beaten them all.

The boy looks at Sanzo but as he turns around he saw Sanzo walking already. The boy still followed him but Sanzo asked him,

"What do you want? You always follow me and I hated people who does that."

"I'm hungry do you have something to eat?"

Sanzo continue in walking until they reached a town.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chapter will be…

Chapter II: Crossed fate 

Don't worry I'll post it soon. (^-^)


End file.
